


a secret and a game

by nadad



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Durincest, Erebor, Fili/Kili - Freeform, M/M, bilbo, fili - Freeform, kili - Freeform, thorin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:12:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadad/pseuds/nadad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King Thorin's darkest secret is his bastard son. Fíli works in the kitchen but when he needs a new work and becomes the servant of the young prince everything changes. Kíli fells in love with him but there are great differences and both have to see soon, that love isn't always easy and can be dangerous for all of them.</p><p>- I'm not a native speaker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A new work

**Author's Note:**

> In the first chapter not much happens but it will be more with the time

Fíli was scared and waited that the old dwarf screamed again with him. He had broken one simple plant but he knew very well this was the whole money he got for a month. Now he had to wait one month longer until he could leave. Well it was not like leaving was so easy. His mother owned the royal family money like so many other dwarves and when she died Fíli had to work in the mountain to pay it back. He was a servant but was more treated like a slave, something what just was normal in other parts of Middle Earth. Erebor said they would be good but just one simple mistake and you had to pay for it.  
“You have no idea how much I wished me just to kick you out of my kitchen! And thanks to Mahal today I finally can bring you to the king. Even I have to beg I will do it just to don’t need to ever see your face again.” Fìli got panic. What when the king wouldn’t give him longer to pay the owe money back? They would kill him. “But I can be better, I swear. Just give me something else to do as to clean the plants.”  
The old ugly dwarf laughed: “You had more than one chance. Now pray to the gods they will be with you.” Fíli couldn’t do anything when the cook leaded them to the great hall. It was the second time that he would see the king. He was scared of those cold blue eyes which starred so strange to him. What when they really would kill him? He didn’t want to die.  
The guards opened the gate to the throne hall and Fíli looked down. Not that he owed so much money to the king, he was also the son of a Bastard what was the greatest shame. His mother had sex, unmarried and bear a child. A dwarf without the name of a father was somebody nobody cared about. The cook next to him knelt down and Fíli hurried to do the same. “What brings you to me cook?” the deep majestic voice asked. “Forgive me your highness but this boy. You sent him to me a year ago to work in the kitchen. But he has two left hands and broke more plants as he clean them.”  
“Mh” he heard and Fíli wanted to look up but he was too scared and it was not allowed for servants except the king told them to do it. “Uncle” suddenly there was another voice, clearly younger and warm. “Give the servant to me. I know Brom serves our family long and good but he’s so old. I need a servant who is more like me. He doesn’t have to clean plates by me but I think he should be good enough to clean my room and help to dress me.” Serving the royal family? When the dwarf called him uncle it must be his cousin and heir. He had heard about him.  
Fíli’s heart got faster. The servants of the royal family got more gold for their work. He could leave those place faster when they took him. “Kíli, he is a bastard son and normally our servants are not from such a class.” Thorin said very calmly. “But you told me that I need to learn that a king must fair to all his people no matter who they are” Kíli said with the same voice. “Please your Majesty. I really wish me a servant who can be helpful with the training and is faster.”  
Yes please, Fíli wanted to work for him. This dwarf sounded like he didn’t care that he was a bastard. The king sighed loudly: “Well, I give him two weeks to prove he is it worth to be your servant, when not I will send him to the mines. Cook you can go, boy stay up and look to me.” When the old dwarf left he felt how nervous he was and stood slowly up. In opposite to the last time the dark hair of the king started to be grey but the eyes were still the same even he looked a bit strange over him. But the prince was a young dwarf, surely younger as himself. His brown hair was braided, he wore a fine tunic with the best leather boots he had ever seen and his brown eyes had something dreamy, he smiled.  
“Thank you your highness, I can’t tell in words how honored I am to can serve your family” he bowed deep. The king nodded to another servant: “Bring the boy to a room and let him clean himself and give him some fresh clothes. I don’t want that the servant of my nephew smells like a piece of meat.”

 

Bilbo frowned when Thorin came back with thoughtfully eyes in the late evening: “What is happened my love?” the Halfling asked worried. “Today the cook came to me with the boy.” “Oh” the hobbit said but lied an arm around the kings shoulder. “Are you okay? What did you with him?” “The cook did not want to have him any longer and Kìli was around. He nearly begged to become him as his personal servant. You know his one is old and he was unhappy about him for long. So I couldn’t say no.”  
He saw still worried to his lover: “Do you think it’s a good idea? Somebody could notice it.” Thorin shook his head. “Nobody knew in 82 years that I have a bastard son and nobody will ever know about it. And maybe I should see it like that. Now I can have a look over him and really be sure we all will die with this secret.”

 

After the bath Fíli felt great even he didn’t like the new clothes he had to wear as a servant but just because black was not his color. But the tunic and pants were comfortable and he tied his hair back to a ponytail. The old servant of the prince leaded them to the rooms of him and never in his life he had seen something like that perfect. Walls with gold, fine furniture with elaborate decorations. The dwarf told him about his new duties. He had to be up before the day began, he had to make every morning a tub ready with warm water, to clean the prince’s hair and help him to dress himself when he asked for. 

When Kìli left he had to clean the room and when he was there to do anything he asked for. Means for the next years he just had to live for the prince. But for that Fíli had his own small room, his own clean clothes and he would get not the rest of the meals of the evening dinner. The money. In the time he cleaned himself he found out with the gold he would get here he could be free in just six years. Not the twelve he had need in the kitchen. So maybe this was a good chance and the young prince looked so much nicer as the cook. When he knocked on the door and Kìli allowed him to come in he bowed deeply. “There are you. You look really better than before. I hope you like your room? I saw them for a while, maybe a bit small but nice, aren’t they?” Fíli nodded: “Yes my Lord, very nice, thank you.” “What is your name?” the dark haired dwarf asked with a smile. “Fee, people just call me Fee my lord.” The son of bastards never had real names, just his mother called him like that. “Well when you like you can call me Kíli when we are alone. Brom never wanted to call me like that because he was from a time people would be killed for calling the prince by his name but I don’t feel me so old like a Lord” he chuckled and sat down on a couch. 

“Please sit down and tell me about you. Where do you come from?” Fíli nearly starred to the prince when he told him to sit down on the fine couch. In the kitchen the cook sometimes hit him when he just sat down on a chair. It wasn’t an easy life as a servant, even people thought they were free. Fíli had no chance because must pay the money back. He did it so slow like he could die every moment. “I…I lived in Dale for many years my …Sir Kíli.” With the Sir he felt comfortable. “My mother had to rise me alone because…I’m a bastard. The king was so…great and gave her money like many people so she could feed me but she died last summer.”

Kíli looked sad to him: “I am sorry to hear that. I lost my mother years ago too and my father I never met as well. But don’t worry. I think it’s not bad that you are the son of a bastard. Your mother brought this shame about you, it’s not your fault and you can be sure I will treat you always good. Alright? I mean you are still a servant and you have to clean my room but in the end I promise you enough free time to enjoy your life. I don’t need you around all the time and now I need to go back to my study. Please just make my room ready for the night. Then go and enjoy the evening.”  
Fíli gave him a shy smile, he was sure it was just a phase. “Thank you Sir.”


	2. First day: Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Fíli and Kíli get to know each other a bit better and Fíli realized what it will mean to be a servant even Kíli is nice. In chapter 3 it will happen then a bit more as just talking.

His back didn’t hurt a bit and for the first time in his life he didn’t feel like dead when he stood up. Fíli, even he had to live and to serve here for the next six years, felt amazing. The young dwarf looked happy around in his own small room before he slowly stood up. Today it was his first day as the servant of the young prince but he even could sleep a whole hour longer as in the kitchen. The soft black tunic felt so good in his hands and when he looked in the mirror he maybe thought for the first time that he was even a good looking dwarf. Not pretty but also not ugly. Even he knew he never could allow himself to have a family. It was Bastards not allowed marring a lass nor would he have any name to give his child. And Fíli would never forgive himself to give somebody else a life like he had it. After he brushed his hair and tied it to a ponytail he stroke over his beard. Maybe he could have a longer one now, just a bit? 

But this was indeed not the time to think about it so Fíli made his way to the rooms of the prince. He still was nervous even Kíli was so nice to him yesterday. The bastard found his way in the small bathroom and started to make a fire. He sat thoughtfully there and looked into the dancing flames. How would it be to do this for the next six years? A year in the kitchen was cruel and even this work looked amazing, he still missed the sun, to walk through the streets without worries about gold. It was not like he ever had much but having the freedom to choose a work was so great. He missed it. Fíli sighed quietly when he felt for the water. It should be warm enough and then he poured soap into it.

Now came the moment when he had to call the prince. Slowly the dwarf stood up and looked to the mirror. The golden hair danced around his face but the clear blue eyes looked scared back. “I feel the same mirror” he muttered before he slowly walked to the bedroom which was so big like the whole house he had with his mother long ago. Fíli opened the windows first. Yes, the rich part of Erebor had even that. He did it slowly with a soft smile before he walked to the bed. Kíli still slept, the brown hair lie open around his face and he breathed quietly. It must be a good sleep. “Sir Kíli. It’s already morning. You need to get up, your lessons starts soon.” How happy was he that Brom had told him all important about the days of a prince. Also that he even needed to be a bit mean to him.

“The water is already waiting for you my prince. When you don’t hurry it will be cold again.” And then he really moved and groaned. “Don’t want to…..” Fíli must chuckle. “Please, after the bath your breakfast waits. I know today it will be with fresh eggs.” Of course he knew, he helped by it a while before.  
“I will wait in the bathroom for you” with that he left the room and started to search anything he needed for the cleaning. The young servant had never seen so many different soaps before. Some of them smell like great food. When the door opened he quickly lie them back but blushed dark red. Kíli stood there without anything, like Mahal created him and he looked down. He heard a quiet laugher: “No needing to be ashamed Fee. We are both males, aren’t we? Nothing says it would not be allowed you see me like that.” But the elder dwarf still looked to the ground, not sure what to reply. “You know you are so sweet and lovely” thanks the god he heard how Kíli sat down in the tub and he could see to him. “I know Sir. It’s just I was surprised to see you like that.” 

“Do you think I am not handsome” the dark eyes looked thoughtfully to him but a smile playing around his lips. Fíli’s face started to colored dark red. “That is not what I meant Sir Kíli.” “But then tell me, how do you think about me? Will my fiancée be pleased over my body?” Why by Durin did he ask him that? They just knew each other for a day but he need to answer. “No Sir, you are very handsome. I am sure she will be very pleased about you.” He heard the prince laughing: “You are indeed so sweet like I thought it when I saw you yesterday. You can always be honestly to me, I will never punish you for your words.” Fíli grabbed the soap and nodded. “I know this Sir, it’s really kind from you. When you allow me then I will clean your hair now.”

“Oh please, nobody holds you up from doing it” Kíli stroke softly over his arms. When Fíli’s fingers ran through the wet hair he looked over him. Never he had seen such a soft skin before, without any scar. It must be a good life not to have to work. “Tell me Fee, how old are you?” the prince asked. “I am 83 years old Sir.” The smell of the soap in his nose was great, like flowers. “Well, then you are just five years older than me. It must be a hard life to work so hard.“ Even the other couldn’t see it, he shook his head. “No Sir, I like it. Mahal gave me hands to work and I am sure the work of a prince is as hard and important like the most.” He finished the cleaning when Kíli stood slowly up but tied a towel around his hips. 

“Go and make my room ready for the dressing. I want to wear my blue soft tunic and pants today. I just have a history lesson but then I meet a friend so I need it comfortable. Give me the breads with the blue stones for my hair. I will be there in a minute.”  
Fíli bowed: “Of course Sir.” He hurried back to the sleeping room and to the giant part with all the clothes. The young servant needed some time until he had all and Kíli already waited. This time he didn’t blush anymore when he gave the prince his clothes. The dwarf dressed himself but sat down when Fíli had to take care over his hair. He nearly lovely stroke with the towel over it, brushed it and started skillfully to braid it. When he finished the work Kíli looked to him: “You did well and I see you are very good with braiding. But then I ask me why do you don’t braid your hair?” Why didn’t he? Well a servant in the kitchen didn’t need them and he had nothing for his hair. “I don’t know Sir Kíli” he replied honestly. 

The royal dwarf smirked. “Well from now on you are my personal servant. Always remember wherever you go people will speak about it. I will be good to you but don’t bring shame about me and my name. So as well with the way you look like. Always be clean and never looks messy and for that I sent yesterday the Blacksmith of my family” he walked to the living room and took a small box who stood on the table. “Here.” Fíli blinked surprised. Was this really a gift, for him? The bastard slowly took it and opened the box. Some simple silver beads were in there and even it was so simple, the fact it was real silver and they looked beautiful shocked him. “I…I can’t take such a gift Sir. I don’t…” “This is an order” Kíli’s voice was nearly soft. “I never want to see you without braids again. You are my servant and when I ask you to take gifts and braid your hair you will do this. Do you understand?” 

Fíli was still honored, but he heard the words. It was not between friends, it was an order and it remembered him on the reality. That he was just a servant and even Kíli a great nice dwarf. He was still a prince and Fíli so unimportant like silver was it for a king who lived between gold. “Yes Sir. I will go and braid my hair like you want it.”  
“Good. You did a fine work. I will go now to my lessons. Tell the cook I want my breakfast there. When you cleaned all the rooms you can go out. I will not be back before the evening and have no needing for you.”

He made a step back and bowed: “Thank you Sir Kíli. I hope you have a good day.” Fíli quickly left the room and went to the bathroom to braid his hair. There was another dwarf now who looked back to him in the mirror, he looked better but also scared. Because he realized that he was like a helpless child. Kíli could command him to do whatever he liked and there was nothing he could say against it. When he lost this work he could never pay the money back and then they were allowed to kill him. No he must do whatever the prince asked for and he was scared what it could be.


	3. First day: Evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kíli decided that he wants to keep Fíli so he tries to find a way how he can take sure the elder dwarf doesn't leave him without forcing him. Soft Smut.

Kíli went after his lessons to Nori. The dwarf was not noble but his family got gold in the last years thanks to a special business. Since them the families were something like friends. “You really have to see him Nori. He is really adorable, just like a dwarfling but handsome as well. He has golden hair and the same blue eyes like uncle. However how he blushed and nervously looks to me. Really cute.” The elder dwarf grinned: “Sounds just like you got the pet you wanted to have.” The young prince chuckled: “Yes my friend. I have it and I even think nobody ever, you know took him.”  
He laughed: “So you want to play this kind of game? I hope you will not be bored of him soon.” The young one shook his head: “Oh no. He is better in all ways as Brom ever was it. I enjoy it to have him around. He is so young and so easy to make happy. But even he is, I don’t think he would allow me to take him and I don’t want to do it as a kind of slave. I mean he is a servant and still can choose free.” “Then give him the feeling it is his own wish. Make him needy for you.” The heir frowned: “Needy? You mean that he wants to be with me?” “Yes, give him all he never had and I am sure he will fall in love with you quick. I am just afraid you can’t wait for long. So whatever you do be careful or you will leave him quicker as you got him.”

 

Fíli was in the rooms of the prince before the evening came over the mountain and the dwarves went back to their halls. He was out and had met Bofur, a good and maybe his own friend he had. The dwarf worked in the mines even he was a toymaker with all his heart but like Fíli he could not choose. His cousin was ill and they needed the money. When the door opened and Kíli walked in he bowed slightly. “Welcome back.” On the lips of the younger dwarf was a warm smile and he was not sure what it meant. “I am so happy to see you. You know I was not sure if it was just a dream I had you.” He walked closer until just a step was between the prince and the bastard son. “I am sorry for my rude words this morning. Of course you don’t have to do anything. Don’t wear the beads when you don’t like even I think you look handsome with them in your hair.”

Fíli blushed and looked shyly to him: “I really like the beads Sir Kíli. So I will wear them with honor and pride. I never had some before.” Kíli did not answer but closed instead the door so nobody could come in. “I know, you had a hard life but I said I would like to be your friend. So nobody need to know what we do here. I want to do something good for you. You never look messy but you deserve a hot bath as well. Please let us go to the bathroom and I want to wash you.”  
Now the servant starred to him. Did he just say he wanted to clean him? “But your Majesty. I am a servant and a bastard son. I…I can’t bath in your room nor can I allow you to clean me. I…” Kíli came closer and wrapped his arms around him. “Please, don’t be scared of me. I will be your king someday and I want to give something from my good life back to my people. Just allow me this one time to clean you and to take care of your hair. Would you do this for me? I don’t ask you as your prince but as your friend.”

Fear grabbed the young dwarf’s heart. He felt uncomfortable to be so close with the prince but when he said no Kíli could be angry with him. Even he really just wanted to be his friend. “When you ask me for it on this way I can’t say no but please allow me to make the water for it…” The prince smiled. “Perfect. I already sent somebody for food. I want to make you the best evening you ever had in your life.” With that Fíli walked quickly to the bathroom but he was scared. When the water was warm he already hoped somebody would stop them. Ten minutes later Kíli walked in with some fresh tovels and clothes?  
“Undress yourself Fee. Don’t worry. You saw me naked and I will see you and nobody will ever know it.” The servant nodded and started slowly to undress until he was without anything in front of the heir.” Kíli smiled pleased. “You are really handsome. Wouldn’t we both know it better I would even say you are from noble blood.” But they knew he was just a bastard. Fíli walked slowly to the tub and sat in. When the soft finger of Kíli stroke over his skin he flinched. “Shhh, don’t be scared” he whispered and opened the braids before he took the soap and cleaned the body of the dwarf. “You know Fee, I like you a lot. When I saw you yesterday I knew that there is something special on you. Not just handsome also special. I think I start to like you a bit more as I should.”

Fíli was not sure what he meant but saw that the hand of the prince went further down. “I know we have just met but I believe we could have something special. You and me.” The servant gasped when he felt the hand of the prince on his length, slowly stroking over it. “What are you doing?” he whispered. “I love you Fee, let me make you happy.” Why did he say that? Why did he lie on such a way to him? Fíli knew a prince would never love a bastard and why so suddenly, but in the hot water and the amazing smell it was hard to jump up, there was no way to get some distance. “I, no. Please. They will punish me.” But Kíli did not stop and stroke stronger over it. “Nobody will ever punish you. I will protect you will all what I have. It will be our secret. Secret lovers, is that not great?” Fíli moaned and knew it. This must be a game for the young prince. 

”How can you be so sure you love me?” his body became his enemy and moved to the young heir’s hand. “Because my mother felt in love with my father when she visited the mine. Why should I not just fell in love with my servant?” And now soft lips kissed over his neck. Fíli moaned again and leant back, to show his neck to the other dwarf. “Just let me make you happy Fee.” When the whole hand wrapped around his erection he whimpered, never feeling before something like that. “Tell me my love, did you ever sleep with somebody?” “No” he breathed: “Just doing it with my hand.”

 

Kíli smiled. That was what he wanted to hear. His servant melted under his hand like ice. “I see. Then let me please you with my hand today. Please my love just come for me today.” He let him go and undressed himself quickly, joining into the water. The prince sat down on Fíli’s legs and kissed his neck again, his hand stroking fast over the warm length. “I love you Fee” he was a really good liar but maybe it was not a real lie. Not completely. He liked the golden haired dwarf and had soft feelings but if it was love he was not sure. But the bastard moaned loudly and finally let himself fall to the pleasure. It was not so easy like he had imaged before because the moan of the other just let him be more and more excited but not today. Fíli would give him love back soon. And suddenly Kíli realized it. 

The true reason why he wanted to make the servant needy was because he was lonely. Yes his uncle was there for him but more busy with his gold and his lover. Nobody really cared about the prince on the ways he needed it so much.   
“You are so handsome. Never leave me alone again” he whispered into the others ears when he felt the release in his hand. Well it was the first time somebody did it for him no wonder that he came that fast. But they would train to hold it longer. The clear blue eyes looked now scared to him. Kíli stroke over Fíli’s cheek and kissed him deeply. “You are mine now. My equal.”

 

Fíli was so confused that all was over very quick. He could not really fight against the prince’s strong hand and a part of him did not even want to. The other had won in the moment he said he loved him. Could a royal dwarf really ever love a bastard? Of course he knew that the story with his father was true but still. Even Kíli was a good person the servants knew he still was a prince. “But I can’t be your equal. It is not allowed you love me.” The younger shrugged: “I don’t care. I am the prince and when I decide you will be my secret lover then it will be like that. The only one who can say no is you. So what do you say Atamanel? Will you love me?” he looked helpless to him: “Forgive me but I don’t know. I just met you Sir.” He shook his head. “You call me Kíli. Just Kíli and I will call you Fìli, to show you that you are my equal.” 

Before he could answer the prince stood up and took a towel. “There are clothes and jewelry. I asked you to wear this for us, just this evening. I want to dinner with you and to show you that you are maybe a bastard but a handsome one. I will go and let bring he food inside so nobody will see it.” With that Kíli left and he stood there a bit lost. Fíli slowly walked to the chair and looked over the fine tunic and the pants. Nothing he ever would wear but he was surprised from where Kíli had them. They were all brown and this was indeed not his color. But he slowly dressed himself and braid his hair and wear the jewelry.” Then he opened the door.

 

Kíli starred for a moment when Fíli came back. There was no longer a servant but a prince with golden hair and diamonds as eyes. He was beautiful and he had something majestic like his uncle. “You look…I don’t have a word for. Fíli you are so beautiful, just come and look to you.” He took the other dwarves hand and looked with him into the mirror. It looked like the servant did not trust was he could see there. The prince placed a kiss on his cheek. “I love you Fíli” and he could feel it. He was on the way to really fell in love with his servant.


	4. Day five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fíli is really unsure about Kíli's feeling for him but he triest to be strong and to make him happy so he can keep his work. A bit smut. 
> 
> Khuzdul:  
> Givashel - Treasure of all treasures  
> Âzyungâl - Lover  
> Kurdu - heart

The evenings in the next four days were nearly the same. When the prince came back from his lessons he spent time with his servant, they ate together and Kíli started to take the bath in the evening so nobody would be asked why they needed so much water. It was not like Fíli was not happy but with every day when the prince told him he was in love he was more worried that he was just a toy and the younger dwarf would soon or later laugh about him. He was maybe a servant and a bastard but had his pride as well.  
  
“I don’t know what to do anymore Bofur” his voice sounded helpless and he held his face between his big hands. The elder dwarf looked with his usual sorry view to his young friend. “I am so sorry lad, I was happy for you when you told me that you got a work as a servant for the royal family because I actually thought the prince would not be like his uncle. But maybe I was wrong.” Fíli knew the other was right, he had no idea what kind of game the prince was playing but even he tried it the needing to be close with the other grew with every day more and more. “I need this work, I want to be free Bofur and when I stay there I can it be it in just six years.”  
  
Bofur looked thoughtfully to him when he braided his hair again: “Well, the prince says he loves you but we don’t know if he really means it. But even when he see just a toy in you maybe it would help to find it out and don’t lose the control over the situation.” Fíli frowned and looked up. “And what do you think should I do? How can I find out if he means it or not? Because I am not sure if I want to sleep again with him when I know he just plays a game. This was the only free choice I had my whole life. I don’t want to lose this for a prince who is just bored. I like him Bofur, a lot but I don’t want to fall in love with him because of a game."  
  
“Then look what he will do when you want to take him, you don’t need to let him take you. In the end nothing more happened as that he let you cum with his hand. Try to do more by him and look what he does. When he really loves you he will allow you to make the next step.” The servant was not sure if this was a good idea: “And when he allowed it? Do you think I should play his lover and hope he really loves me and that I return this feelings someday?” “I know laddie this is hard but sometimes we need to go a step further. You still can say no to him for a little longer, take the time you need but when he really likes you, you can have a good time the next six years. Look Fee, six years is nothing to the last five you worked in the market were people treated you like dirt. Give the boy a chance. Maybe we both are wrong with him and when not you still can be just his servant and when the years are over you are free to leave.”

 

Fíli waited nervously in the bedroom of Kíli. The prince came late today and he was already nervous he was tired of him. Maybe he talked with the king about it and they would send him to the mines? Not sure if they could do it but he honestly did not really want to know it. But then the door opened and he heard the dwarf closed it again. This was a familiar sound. “Fíli?” The bastard still not really did something by this name. It was a strange one and he had no idea why the prince gave it to him. Bastards had no name because in the eyes of dwarves they were a crime against their god and who knows maybe even a familiar broke under this. So they lived in the shadow of the normal people and of they had no other choice as to take the worst works from all to survive. Nobody would ever really dare to choose a real name for themselves.  
  
“I am here Kíli” he called and bit his lower lip. He could do that it was not more as to bring some pleasure over the young heir. The dark haired dwarf smiled brightly when he saw the blonde one and hugged him tightly. “I missed you. I can not believe it but I miss you more with every single day. My Givashel. My lessons are so boring, we just talk about all what was so long ago and I mean we live here and now you know…What are you actually doing in my bedroom?” The large brown eyes looking curiously to him. “I…thought it is time I give you something back. You were good to me and now I want to show you…that I love you too.”  
  
He prayed to all gods of Middle Earth that the royal dwarf would just believe him because Fíli was not even sure about his own feelings. But Kíli looked happy “I love you too my sun. Your golden hair is like my sun and I already start to have a problem because I want to give you so many names and I hope you will give me some one too someday and I would love it when you bring me pleasure today.”  
  
Fíli gave his best to smile back and slowly pulled Kíli into the bed sheets. The servant closed his eyes and started to kiss his secret lover deeply, his hands playing around the tunic and he could feel how unsure he was but the other comfort him. He stroke slowly over the blonde hair: “Don’t worry. You can’t do something wrong Givashel.” He nodded weakly and started to undress the other dwarf. He licked over the belly and was surprised how great the taste was. No wonder the prince enjoyed a bath every day.  
  
When the pants were away Fíli nearly starred to the already hard erection of the prince. “Are you pleased about it Âzyungâl?” Kíli asked him amused. “Very pleased” he breathed before he leaned down and licked over the warm skin. Fíli moaned under the feeling to the same time like the other did it. “You want to take me with your mouth?” “Yes Kurdu. If you want to” he hold the erection in his hands and stroke over it, waiting for Kíli’s answer. “I will, please” he whimpered.  
  
The bastard closed his eyes, hearing the blood running through his body when he finally took the whole erection into his mouth and played with his tongue around. The prince groaned, his hands grabbing to the blonde hair and he had to fight not to whimper in pain. But with every minute it felt easier and Fìli started slowly to move his head back and forth. He gave his best to take it deep and to bring his lover the best pleasure he could but this was the first time he did something like that.  
“Fíli, feels so good, Mahal, please suck harder” Fíli did something like to nod and stopped moving instead sucking his lover hard. Kíli moaned loudly his name and he started to worry somebody could hear them until they remembered nobody knew this name. But then something happened he hadn’t wait for so early. The cock pulsed and in the next second he taste the erection of the prince. And Kíli said Fíli came to quick. He started to think more about it and after he was sure the other finished his release he went back and licked the rest of it away.  
  
“Kurdu, please be honest to me. Did somebody else ever take you?” the servant could not hide a smile. “Ehm…maybe.” Fíli lie down next to him and stroke over his cheek: “Please tell me. Nobody will ever know about it.” “No you are the first one and you will be the last one who ever bring me pleasure.” The elder dwarf looked to him: “What do you mean?” The large brown eyes looked seriously to him, seriously and selfish. “Because I never allowed you to leave me again. You stay on my side. I said that I love you and this will not change at all. I will keep you as mine. ”  
  
Fíli just looked to him. He had no idea why the gods let him suffer so much. First born as a nameless bastard and now the servant of a young reckless prince who had no idea what lifes mean. But there was the light of freedom. Far but still there all what he had to do was to stay strong and then he could go and nobody could stop him. When the king had his money back nothing could bring him to stay here and until then he would try to handle it. He hoped he would be strong enough: “I never plan to leave you Kíli.” It was a lie and the only true fear on this moment was that he could really fell in love with the prince. Because he knew the other would never return it on the same way.

 

Thorin walked up and down in his room and the Halfling sighed. He was not happy about his lover at all. “My love since the blonde boy is here you are not yourself anymore.” The king stopped and looked cold to him: “Because Kíli spend too much time with him.” “But he is his servant. It is his job to serve the young prince and I thought Kíli was interested in the youngest daughter of your cousin Dáin.” The king sat down on his chair and stroke over the long dark beard: “He is young. Love is not the same for him like it is for us but I know him good enough that I know he loves it to play and his servant is a nice toy.” Bilbo blinked: “Wait you mean they have something?....He would never make it public but when it is the truth and you take the boy away he just will long more for him.” “I know this is the problem. But at least I am the king and I have to think in the first phase on my people and when my bastard makes trouble then I have no other choice. I gave him once his life but not a second time.”


	5. Day nine: Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kíli talks with Thorin about Fíli and starts to be more and more possessively

Normally it was nice to visit his uncle and even Thorin was always calmly what was about their kingdom they still had a close relationship. But he knew very well that the old dwarf was not alright that Kíli spent so much time in his room and under the servants of their family no secret anymore why. So when the guards opened the door and Thorin looked up from his books he was scared. “You are late. I called for you for hours.” He had sex with Fíli that was more important. “Forgive me, my studies. I couldn’t come earlier.” “The study of the body of your servant is nothing what is an excuse that you come too late when I, your king call for you.”

The large brown eyes searched for something peaceful in the cold blue. “You are right your grace. There isn’t any excuse for it.” The king under the mountain sighed loudly and leaned back into his chair. “What by my beard is just wrong with you boy? From all the people you could have as your lover until your wedding it must be a servant, a bastard.” “Fíli is not a bastard” he said loud and regret his voice in the next second. “He’s a great lover and he would never tell anybody about it.” To his surprise his uncle started to laugh: “You are young and naïve Kíli. All what you both connects is to sleep with each other. Never forget that and your duties.” Meant this Thorin allowed him to have a secret relationship with his chosen one? “You mean you will not send him away?” For a moment it was like something painful was in the king’s eyes before he slowly shook his head. “N, as long as it will not leave your rooms. In the end I should be happy that it’s a male one so nothing bad can happy and your future wife will be the first you bed on this way.”

Now Kíli was happy and bowed deeply: “Thank you your grace. I promise I will not bring shame about our family. But may I ask for something?” Thorin frowned: “What is it?” When he had to keep Fíli as a secret he still wanted to give him more special things as the other servants had. “When I visited Dáin a while before and I saw the servants of his children, they all had their own different clothes so anyone could see that they were not just some servants but the one of the royal house. I want that for my servant too. I don’t like to have Fíli in black the whole time. It doesn’t please me. I want to dress him like I want to. He is my servant and by Mahal you saw what he had before. He will do it for me.”  
“Well as long as you don’t pull him into gold do what you want but one thing. You gave him a name and giving things a name just let you start to feel something for them. Love is the greatest weakness so be careful. When the boy starts to be a burden then I have to fix it.” Kíli just starred to him for a while and bowed. “I understand.”

Fíli felt that the young prince was very thoughtfully today when he finished the last braid. “Is something wrong my love?” he already was used to call Kíli his love and by Mahal he was really on the way to mean it. The younger dwarf was good to him and there was the hope he really returned the feelings but they still hadn’t take each other yet. “No but I was by the king and he allowed me to change your clothes so tomorrow you will finally get better one and you can be sure you will look just more handsome. Brown is the perfect color for you and he will bring great leather and other fabric.” Kíli smiled brightly to him and Fíli returned it before he kissed him. “Thank you. I have no words how honored I am about that after you already gave me so many gifts.” Just small things nobody would notice but still.

“I want that the other sees you are special so nobody will be mean to you anymore. Nobody will dare it to call you a bastard. You are under my protection now” he said quietly. Fíli knew Kíli just wanted to be the best for him. “Brom will come tomorrow afternoon for your bath” the golden haired dwarf said and stood up but the prince grabbed his arm. “What?! Why do you leave? I don’t allow that!” It was not like the bastard wanted to but he had no free time for a while now and it was a special day. “My mother died two years ago and I want to visit her grave. Please Kíli allow me to go.” 

The brown eyes looked seriously to him: “Okay but then I come with you.” Yes Kíli was sacred Fíli wouldn’t return to him and he would take sure even it was the first time he would leave Erebor without a guard. The blue eyes looked shocked to him. “No! My prince it is too dangerous. People will see who you are and maybe hurt you.” “Well then you bring me some clothes of the servants and nobody will see it is me. And no word against it! ” The blonde looked down: “When you ask me for it then I will.” But the prince could see the servant was unhappy and he kissed him deeply. “Please I want to come with you and to see where you lived once.” “It’s not a good place” Fíli stroke over the dark hair and the heir purred. “I don’t care. It was your home and you are my One. So I want to know everything about you.” Oh how much would he love to bring his lover pleasure now but sadly the lessons wait for him. “I have something for you until your clothes are here.”

 

He slowly walked to the table and gave him again something in dark colors. It was more simple as the tunic and pants he often wear for him in the evening but still really good. “They belonged my father once and he was never royal so he mostly preferred simple clothing. From now on you will accompany me to my lessons and the other servants clean the room. Your new duty is to care for my happiness. Don’t worry the king allowed it. I know you are still free but I need you so much around me Atamanel.” 

Fíli got nervous because with every day Kíli wanted more from him and the free time he had at the beginning was nearly disappeared. He felt more and more like a pet than like a servant or was it really that the prince just wanted to be close with him? He had no idea anymore. “Thank you. I am happy to be with you” he tried to smile and it looked like the other just believed him. “Can you read?” he danced through the room in the time when Fíli changed the clothes. “Yes, my mother taught me to read. She was once a servant here too and learned it from somebody.” Kíli chuckled: “Perfect so you can read when I have to listen about death dwarven lords and boring elves.”  
The large brown eyes looked pleased over the body of his lover. “Now we are nearly always together and just see how you look. They will forget that you are a bastard and they will be jealous someday. The happiest servant of all. I will give you a good life and just wait until I am king someday. Then our life will be perfect and you can stay with me without asking for it. Just you and me.” The soft lips kissed Fíli. Forever was a painful long time but there was still the small piece of hope he would be free in six years but with every day he believed Kíli more he wouldn’t easily let him go.  
The servant tried to tell himself it could be worse.


	6. Day Ten: Fíli's home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kíli and Fíli meet's Bofur and have sex in Fíli's old home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I try to upload one or two chapters every week but I'm a bit busy at the moment.

Fíli felt very uncomfortable to have the young prince behind his back who nearly starred curiously to everything. How could he say no to Kíli when he was his servant and this was an order? Of course would the young heir just have a small wound they would kill him. He was the next king of the great Lonely Mountain and the future of Durin’s line. There was no way how he could escape from the death then but the other didn’t notice it and danced happily around him. Kíli wear the black clothes of the servants of the royal house and his hair open nearly looking messy. It was the perfect costume as long as they wouldn’t meet somebody who knew him. But no noble dwarf ever came to this place and when it would be hard to explain for them. He stroke a braid behind his ear and stopped walking: “A really good friend of my mother and me lives here. I just wanted to say hallo for a moment when you allow it.”

The large brown eyes looked amused to him: “Right now we are equal in all ways my dear Fee. You lead the way and I will follow you everywhere. By the way I would love it to meet somebody who is a friend of my One.” Fíli smiled weakly. The last days where hard because Kíli was more than just clingy and nearly never let him alone for longer than some hours of the day like he would leave. The bastard couldn’t say anything against it but he started to fear that he really was just a toy for the prince and all what he told him about his love was just a lie. “Bofur is a great Toymaker but he works in the Mines because his cousin is ill and they need the money for the healer.”  
The small house of the elder dwarf must look awful for Kíli because he took the hand of his servant. “He lives here? It looks strange.” The blue eyes saw thoughtfully to him: “This is how we leave outside of the good parts of Dale. Nobody cares much about us and we haven’t enough money for more than that. The most of us are just happy to have a house to live in and not to sleep on the street.” Well it was not a surprise that the prince was shocked. When the royal line left Erebor than just for travel to another dwarven city and they never passed this parts of their kingdom. Fíli opened the door and leaded them inside but it was a warm feeling of home. Many wooden toys were in the small house and the smell of food was in the air. “Bofur are you here?” he asked quietly before the familiar face appeared. 

“Fee what a surprise and this is?” he looked to Kíli who hide himself behind his servant and looked shyly to the dwarf. “That’s Kí. He’s a new servant from the Iron Hills and wanted to join me today.”  
No miner had ever seen a prince and Bofur believed him. He smiled warmly to the dark haired dwarf: “Nice to meet you Kí. Don’t worry I don’t bite even I look a bit messy.”  
Kíli shook slowly his head and offered Bofur a hand: “I don’t think so Sir. I am honored to meet you.” Fíli gave his friend a view before both started to laugh and the young prince just confused blinked. “In my whole life nobody ever called me Sir. I’m just Bofur for my friends and every else. Are you both hungry? Bombur made a great soup.” Before the other could answer the servant shook his head again: “No I am sorry. I don’t have much time before I have to return to the prince. He asked me to join his lessons today again and the new clothes will come.” The toymaker smiled: “Well I am glad he is always so good to you. After I know this all I am happy we will have such a great king someday. Then I wish you both a save trip and greet your mother from me.” Even Bofur had no idea that Kíli was the prince he wasn’t stupid as that he would risk a stranger heard him bad speaking about the house of the king.

With that they left the small house and walked for a longer while out of Dale until a smaller came out of a green hill. “Who lives there?” kíli asked and looked down to his lover. “That was my home for long before my mother died. We worked there as famers but alone I couldn’t hold it and now it’s on the way to break more with every day. The grave is behind it so I just lie some flowers down and then we can go back.” “No” the prince stopped and hold his arm tight. “I want to go in and see how you lived there. Please.” Fíli sighed: “I need to bring you back before the others notice you are away my prince.” “They think I am in the library and you have free. Why should they ever think I would leave the mountain by my own wish?” He was right and he still couldn’t say no. “Well if you really want this Kíli then we will.”

The house looked like when he had left it two years ago and like they would come back every moment. Fíli stopped when the heir walked curiously around it. “I think this is much more nice as the one of Bofur I like it” he smiled warmly to the elder but he saw that his love was sad. He wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him into a deep kiss and the large brown eyes looked to him. “I am sorry you lost your mother. I know the feeling when my one died some years ago. She was always there for me and suddenly there is a hole you can’t repair. But now you have me and I will never leave you I promise.” He stroke softly over his cheek before he took Fìli’s hand and leaded him to a single large bed what was in the room. “I will show you that I really mean it Atamanel” he breathed when he pressed him into the sheets and started to kiss over his neck. His hands slowly stroke under the tunic and he started to undress both.

For Kíli it was not important where he slept with his One as long as it was just Fíli. “I love you” he whispered between kisses over his chest and the servant closed his eyes. How much did Kíli hope the other enjoyed it as much as he did. When he arrived the erection he kissed and stoke over it. The golden haired dwarf moaned softly and he smiled. “Today I will give you a gift. Maybe it’s not so great but I want to give it to you.” The prince breathed before he stood up to push his pants away and stood bare in front of him. “I want that you take me” he said shyly. Fíli sat up and shook his head: “No you are a prince and…” “But you are my One and I want that you take me first. Please Fíli do it for me” he went down and kissed him pressing his body close to the other. “I love you too” the servant finally answered when his finger stroke over Kíli’s ass. “And when you really want it I can’t say no” he slowly pushed two fingers inside. The prince gasped and let himself fall on the hairy chest of the other. “You are the first who takes me.” Kíli had waited for the right one he was not like his uncle from which he knew he slept with others even he had Bilbo. 

Fíli prepared him for a while before he let the heir go and sat up. His length already asked for the pleasure and he looked nervously to him. “Are you really sure? I don’t want to hurt you.” The dark haired male nodded quickly: “Yes please I want to feel you inside of me.” “Okay” it was also for him the first time he did something like that. He took a last deep breath and used some oil before he slowly pushed his cock inside of the younger. Kíli moaned loudly a mix between pleasure and pain and Fíli gasped. It felt better as he had expected. “God Kí you are so tight.” He held it for a moment until the pain was better for his lover and then he moved slowly. The mind of Kíli started to get lost when his One moved even it was slow. The feeling was new and exciting and great. “Please harder!” he begged and the bastard tried to remember what he knew about sex with a male dwarf. There was a sweet spot which brought a lot of pleasure but he had no idea how to find it. So all what Fíli did was to move fast and hard and to moan together with his love in this night. The feeling of tightness brought him quickly to his release and he grabbed the prince’s erecting to stroke him. “Please come with me Âzyungâl. I want to cum with you.” 

Kíli tied to nod but he just groaned and his face colored dark red from the pleasure he felt. He couldn’t wait to take Fìli soon too and to see him like he felt right now. Never better before. “Please bring me to my release” he asked him and the servant tried to move and stroke to the same time already feeling tired but then he suddenly found the prostate and Kíli squeaked his body twitching and he came hard in his lover’s hand. A second later the blonde reach his limit too and he felt his warm semen inside of the other. He fell back and tried to catch his breath: “I love you.” 

The younger dwarf came slowly to him and stroke the blonde hair away: “I love you too.” And for the first time Fìli had the feeling he really meant it.


	7. Day Twenty: A golden cage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin speaks with Fíli and his life will change materially.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long for the next chapter. I had lost my inspiration for my story but I'm hopeful that it will be better now.

Fíli brushed the hair of the prince when suddenly the door opened. First he thought it would be Balin who sometimes came now for the lessons into Kíli’s room because he wanted that his servant was with him. But today it was somebody who let the bastard frozen. The king himself. The golden haired dwarf bowed deeply and was on the way to make some steps back but Thorin looked to him. “I am here to speak with your servant my nephew. After he makes you happy and you speak so much about him it’s time. Follow me outside.” The blue eyes looked scared to his love but both knew there was nothing they could do when the king commanded something.  
Quietly he followed the elder and prayed to the god of the dwarves and the seven dwarven fathers that it wouldn’t something bad. For a painful long time Thorin said nothing but leaded them through the long dark floors of Erebor. After a while they arrived the part not far away from the rooms of the king and the servant was surprised about it: “Your grace did I something wrong? When yes then I ask for your forgiveness. I swear I didn’t tell anybody about it.” 

The warrior stopped and finally looked to him. The blue eyes were cold but it felt like he was searching for something when he watched over Fíli’s body. “My sister-son did a fine work. Nothing remembers anymore on the servant and bastard you are. The clothes and the jewelry you wear could make you to the son of a merchandiser and your mother raised your well even though you are a bastard. Since my dear sister…died years ago I never saw Kíli so happy again. For that I owe you.”  
He did not want words just his freedom. “Thank you your grace. Your nephew is really good to me and there aren’t words for neither a way how I could ever pay him that back.” “There is” Thorin replied loud and opened the doors to his rooms. His lover th Halfling stood up and smiled warmly to him when Fìli followed him very slowly. What was going on here?

Bilbo walked around him and looked thoughtfully. “What do you say?” the king wanted to know and sat down in his large chair. “Well he looks indeed like a dwarf of the royal line or at least like one of a good house. Show me your fingers boy.” No the young servant hated this situation and just wanted to go back to Kíli but he slowly did what they had told him just like always. “Mh a bit injured from the work but without any scars. For the fact that he’s a servant he’s just like a newborn.”  
Thorin laughed with his deep voice: “In my eyes he is. They are young and they know nothing.” “Please forgive me your highness” the scared bastard made a step back. “But what is the meaning of this here?” Now the king looked very confident to him and it felt like somebody pushed a sword in Fíli’s back.

“Well my nephew was here yesterday and we had a very long talk. Before you ask he has no idea about my decisions but I know about his stubbornness very well. He will not give you up so I have no other choice. Every servant who serves me had sworn by his life to keep the fact that you were ever a servant and I already spoke with my dear cousin. From tomorrow you will be the son of a deceased merchant and friend of the royal line. I was so generous to offer you to live here for a while until you are old enough to be his heir and keep his business. Then with the time we will make public the fact that my nephew and heir prince Kíli is fallen in love with you. You can be together like I am with Bilbo even though Kíli has to bed a lass someday to bring a heir. You will have a good life and you will live like the real son of a merchant. You will become your own rooms, your own servant and we will teach you all what you have to know to do it realistic. Brom will serve Kíli again as his servant. You will live with us, eat with us and learn with him. You can have sex them without a worry. But I hope you know what it means. You will have everything but for that you will forget from where you come from. You will give up your name and everything what ever made you to the son of a bastard. And until I’m sure you will do this you aren’t allowed to leave the halls. The name you will use now is Fíli son of Kurdu. Did you understand?”

Fíli just stared at him and was not sure what to say: “What is when I ….” His voice broke. “If you say no you will never see my nephew again and I will send you to the Iron Hills to work there for the next six years.” The servant looked to the ground and the golden braids fell around his face. Never seeing Kíli again after he was fallen in love with him? “Thank you your grace. Never I can pay this back. I’m deeply honored and I will please your family in all ways. “ The dwarf bowed again before he quickly left the rooms. Now he was a prisoner until the end of his days in a golden cage. But that was not the really painful part but that he had to forget all what he was and to be somebody he never could be. A living lie.

 

“Are you happy now?” Bilbo closed the door. “Now you have your son around you for the rest of your days.” Thorin sighed and pulled the hobbit on his lap: “This is not about this my love. But on this way Kíli will be king someday and happy on a way and I can have an eye about him.” “You are just scared he could long for the throne” the shorter male replied. “Yes.”


	8. Day Twenty: A golden cage but with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fíli and Kíli speak more or less. Means this chapter is just Smut

„Kíli!“ his angry voice was everywhere in the floor and the servants quickly left. The young prince looked surprised and made a step back: “My love what happened?” Fíli closed loudly the door behind himself and grabbed his younger dwarf wrist. “Tell me! What did you say to your uncle?” “Nothing just that I will not become king when I cannot be with you” he answered calmly. “Yes and now he hold me just more like a dog. I have to give up everything what I ever was and to play a role! My life will be a lie.” The large brown eyes looked nearly cold: “Why did you say yes then? You could say no and simply finish the last six years of work.”  
“Because he said then I would never see you again” he said hurt and wrapped his arms around him to bury his face against Kíli’s shoulder. “I can’t live without you anymore. I need you too much. I’m already your slave and I even like it. Being with you, being close with you and just to see your face but please tell me. Do you really love me or am I just a toy for you?” Soft hands slowly pushed him away and lifted Fíli’s chin when he realized that he cried. “You are my One Fee. I want to spend my life with you. Maybe it was like that at the very beginning but now I really love you. Please believe me.”

For a long while the blue eyes searched for a small sign of a lie but there was nothing. “I love you too” the former servant breathed then before he slowly kissed the other dwarf and nipped on his lower lip. Yes all what he had planned in the very beginning was lost now and instead of a free life a cage was waiting for him but for that a cage with his lover. And who knows, someday Kíli would be king and then he would have more freedoms again. Until then he would play the game of the king.  
The bastard pushed the prince on the bed and started to bite him deeply, his teeth broke the skin until he had the smell of blood in his mouth. Now after they would be soon offical together he could mark his lover as his own just like their kin did it since hundred of years. “You are mine now and that on all ways” Fíli whispered in his ear and felt how the erection of Kíli under him became hard. “Yes. Just yours. Please love me Fee I need you so much” he whimpered and tried to rub himself on the other’s hips. “I will and from now on I can bring you as much pleasure as you want to.” With that he slowly went further down and undid the pants of the royal archer until he could see the under pants. He undressed him completely and after that also himself. “I will make you needy for me like you did it to me” Fíli said and smirked.   
He closed his eyes and started to suck on the other and stroke also himself. Kíli screamed and tried to find hold in the bed sheets. Fíli swallowed him completely and sucked hard for a long time until he felt that Kíli was even nearly close to come. When he moved back the other whined but he grabbed him and pulled him over his body. “Ride me and then I want you to hear loud my name so everyone knows that from now on you are mine. Do you understand?” The prince quickly nodded and without stretching himself he pushed Fíli’s cock inside of him and started to move slowly.

 

One thing he must say, his lover could moan like a lass and the bastard enjoyed it to hear and see him like that. “Fíli so good. I love you just yours” he leaned down and searched for the blonde males lips before he finally found them and kissed him needy.   
“You are such a good lover” he groaned between the kisses and bite lovely in Kíli’s lower lip. For a while they were just one before he felt his release coming closer. He took the others erection in his hand and stroke him quick. “Let us come together Atamanel” he told him. It needed some more minutes though Fili came quicker the moan of Kíli was long enough that they did it together. It was a really quick thing but the dwarf enjoyed it every time. The prince lie down on his chest and stroke over the hair. “Are you still mad with me Âzyungâl?” He shook his head: “No but the next time speak with me before you do such things.”  
“I will” he promised: “I just needed you so much.” Fíli looked to the door: “I know. But you have to be honest to me or there will be the day all what we love is lost and we will be more lonely than ever before.”


	9. A month later: What we will be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry it took me so long to update something here and this is actually just a small chapter to lead it into the next. I am pretty busy with school so I am not sure when I have the time for the next one but it will be more interessting again.

Fíli hated on this things around him now. The rooms he had become where he would live in official where larger as all of the servants together. He was not sure for what a single dwarf needed so much space especially after he nearly spent all the time by Kíli. His lover was the only good part of this new life and it was even hard to say if it was just a cage or the worst part of his life. He loved it to be with the young heir now all the time they wanted but people treated him different and it was weird to act like he did not care about the 'normal' class. When the prince was very well with it the bastard still had his trouble and now there were many new duties he had. Lessons where he learned things he never had heard about before, not sure for what he would ever need it as well. But there was always the deep voice of his king in his head, remembering him that he had to play this role perfectly or it was over.

“Fíli?” The former servant blinked before he looked with a small smile to his One. “I am sorry, I just was thoughtful for a moment. What did you say?” Kíli sighed: “My birthday tomorrow, remember? Uncle will introduce you there official as my lover, so then all will know about it. We waited a month now so it will be alright. So the next thirty years we will have our peace before anyone just will remember me to bed a lass for a heir.” The young archer stood up when he run his fingers again over one of the dark brown fabric. Fíli was pretty lost with all this things so he let him choose the one for the very complicated clothes. “Yes, I know my love. How could I forget it? But how can you speak so relaxed about the death of your uncle? I thought you both were close.” He had repeat it very often, in thirty years Thorin would eventually dead and then he would be king and nobody could force him to bed any lass.

“Because I don't see a reason why I just should have sex with somebody I love for a stupid baby. I don't mind it when my line ends with me, I mean it's not even really the truth. Dáin is a real Durin as well, maybe not so direct but where's the difference?” he shrugged again. “But now come and try the clothes they brought you for the day. The fabric for Durin's Day I will choose later.” Fíli sighed but stood up, he took the fine clothes before he disappeared in the room next to it to change the clothes. He hated the feeling of them on his skin, knowing a whole family could survive with the money for the thing for surely two years. When he left and showed it to his lover he gabe him a small shy smile.

Kíli smirked and looked pleased over the form of the golden haired dwarf. “You look so wonderful my love, just like a king. If I wouldn't know it better I would say you are of royal blood. Nobody will ever even think that it could be different. Now come here and let lay some gold on you, to make you just more perfect.” Though they should be kind of equal now, sometimes Kíli had moments when he fell back in the old rules and showed it clearly he disliked it when Fíli did not want to do something. 

But this time the bastard just wanted to bring it over it and did what he had asked for. The prince put a beautiful necklace around his neck and some rings on the fingers. “I will bring you some new beads which fit better with it. Just look how beautiful you are my Fíli.” Both turned to the mirror on the wall and he must admit that Kíli was right. He did not look anymore like a servant but like somebody he wasn't. To be royal or at least rich was nothing he ever wanted but now he had to live this lie because a king was too proud to let somebody be who he was. “It looks great Kíli and I am happy you like it as well.” 

The archer chuckled. “All will be so perfect tomorrow. I am going to be eighty and uncle will give this great party just for me and you will become my lover for everyone. So they all will know that you are mine, and just mine and we will be forever together. Is this not the greatest message you have ever heard?”

Fíli looked to the ground and smiled weakly: “it is.” But inside he asked himself if he would ever be more as the puppet of the king and the part of Kíli who loved him but who could never be what the other wanted to have.


	10. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kíli's birthday. Thorin becomes nervous and some smut at the end.

All the important lords and ladies were here, sitting in their fine clothes around a table full of food. How much would Fíli like simply to go to Bofur instead, sharing some meat and then go home to sleep. But this was not his choice any longer, no option he had. Now he needed to play the game official and with that was forced to be Fíli forever. But his heart, even it hurts, told him he needed to stay with the young prince, no matter what. The king sat already on the throne chair on the top of the great dinner and looked with cold blue eyes over his people, Bilbo on his side like always. The bastard licked his lips and made some steps back when Kíli grabbed his wrist and pulled him into a sudden kiss. „Don't be nervous my love, everything will work out fine. I love you and my folk will do this as well. You are so handsome and skilled and wonderful, why shouldn't they?” Kíli chuckled before he hold his hand tight. “I will be on your side all of the time, you won't be alone my Fíli and when you don't feel well we can always go a little earlier. Uncle won't mind it.” Fíli gave his best to smile honestly: “I know you won't leave my side Kíli. It will be a great evening and I want to see you happy after it's your birthday.” The prince shook his head: “Stupid little Fíli. It's already a perfect day because you are here and mine. What else do I need?”

They hadn't much time during the day. After a short sex in the morning Kíli had left to celebrate a little alone with the king, his family and after this he needed to give a small lunch for the more important allies of the kingdom. In all the time Fíli had sat alone in his rooms and read a book, he still needed to learn to much and the silence around was mostly painful for someone who was so used to have much life around. When his lover returned it was already late afternoon and they had to make themselves ready for this: taking a long bath, washing the hair, braid it and changing the clothes. After this Kíli told him about all the happenings he had missed and now they were here. He wished it would be already over. The king stood up with a small smile: “My dear friends who came all the long ways to celebrate the 80 birthday of my beloved nephew and the crown prince of Erebor. After my sister and her husband past away we all were sad but we had Kili who gave us sunshine and new hope. Now after he reaches the mature I'm proud what a great man he became. But what makes me just more happy is, that he has finally found his other part. Three months ago sadly a good friend of mine passed away and left behind his son. I invited him to stay here for a while and Kíli and he found each other. I am honored that I can call Fíli now hopefully soon my son and wish them all the best.” With that he sat down again and the heavy door opened. All eyes were on them, he could feel how they searched for mistakes, checked him out and judged. The archer on his side was happy, made the first steps down the stairs and he followed after he still hold him. Finally Fíli could smile and nodded to all the people. Then both sat down next to the king before Kíli stood up. “I thank you all for celebrating this special day with me. It means so much to me especially after I know my mother would be happy about this all. It's an important event and I am glad to have the chance to share my happiness with you all. I want to thanks my uncle, our great king for his kindness and the love he gave me all of my life.” He stopped, grinned to Thorin before his eyes locked Fíli and he smiled lovely: “But I am also glad to introduce my beloved. Since Fíli came into my life all shines in a new light, I couldn't be happier and will always thanks Mahal for sending him to me. He is maybe no Lord but still from good blood and someday he will lead our people on my side in a new great future. But now we shall drink and eat. Please enjoy the night!”

 

After the dinner they all drunk, some more some less. Kíli chatted with many people and even he meant it well Fíli felt a little like a pat which was showed around. But all the time he smiled and from time to time Kíli stroke gently over his side or simply hold is hand for a little. When the prince had left for a moment the blue eyes looked to the king who spoke with Lord Dáin which had watched him for a little too long. “The boy remembers me a little on you my friend, when we were younger and you aren't so grumpy.” Though maybe he meant it more as a joke there was something in Thorin's face what let Fíli shudder. Maybe the king was just ashamed somebody would ever call a bastard his son or he hated Fíli simply deeply. He looked quickly away but still listened. “What let you think so?” he asked the Lord calmly. “Mh most of all I did never meet someone with this clear blue eyes like you has it except your younger brother and the way how he moves has something proud, just like you once.” To this the king did not answer but he felt his eyes on him. But before Fíli could think longer about it a familiar hand lay on his shoulder and soft lips kissed his cheek. “Let us go now Fíli. Our rooms are ready and I would prefer to rest.” He knew what Kíli meant with it. He nodded and stood up, following the prince out of the hall.

Hundred of candles were on the ground when Kíli closed the door behind them and Fíli stopped in the middle of the room. He closed his eyes when he leaned a little into a new touch. “You did well tonight, I am so proud about you. The most really do like you and they will accept you on the side on the crown prince” he purred into his ear. “Do I get now a present for my good work?” Fíli smirked. No, he needed to relax now and forget all of this, except his lover. This was why he was still here. “Then I will do something good for you. Just the best for my prince.” The archer went on his knees and untied the pants. When Fíli felt the wet tongue licking over his erection he moaned softly. The bastard slowly pulled off his tunic before he felt that Kíli pushed him then on the bed. Kíli pulled his clothes away and lay bare over his lover. “You are so handsome like that. There is nothing more marvelous in whole Erebor. You are my Arkenstone now.” He breathed before he leaned down and sucked on the nipples when the hand stroke over the cock.  
The bastard groaned louder, his tangled in the wild brown hair of the young prince. “And you are mine” he breathed when he played his hips a little to him. Kíli chuckled: “Ah so impatient. Do you wish me to give you more?” Fíli nodded: “Yes please, I need you.” He could feel how the archer pushed two fingers inside to prepare him. Sharp teeth bite down into the neck and sucked a dark claiming mark. “You are mine now and just mine” he growled before he moved his fingers. The blonde cave a small cry in pleasure and offered his neck willing to the other. “Yes, never shall touch me on this way, just you.” The prince was pleased to hear this words and purred again. When he felt that Fíli wasn't too tight anymore he went to a better position and slowly pushed inside with a deep groan. “Mahal Fíli! You feel so good!” They pressed their bodies together, chest on chest when Kíli moved and trust as deep as he could into his lover. When now Fíli kissed over the neck Kíli tried his best to bring the other as much pleasure as he could and enjoyed the noises. It did not take him long before Fíli cum with a groan of the prince's name. Kíli chuckled: “So fast my love? And we just started, what a pitty.” With some energy the bastard pushed the archer away and swallowed the others erection. Kíli moaned in surprise and leaned his head into the pillows. Fíli shut his eyes, bobbing his head fast he waited for the other to come, wanted to taste him. “It feels so good, you have such a skillful mouth!” Yes, the younger one loved it when he brought him pleasure on such a way and as soon as Kíli came Fíli swallowed all he could. Then he sat down like a dog and licked the cock clean until Kíli gave him a nod and pressed a kiss on his lips. “You will stay with me, you will never leave my side again” he snuggled on Fíli's chest. “Never” he promised.


	11. 7 days until Durins day: Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More and more questions. Fíli starts to ask questions.
> 
> This story will be finished with the next two chapters. The last one will be a little longer. Maybe I write after that a second fic which belongs to this but this wouldn't have more than 5 chapters. But until now I am not sure, I feel me like there is not much to tell anymore and not much people want to hear. Though I am so thankful for the people who read the story until here. Thank you so much for that.

Before Fíli really noticed it Durin's day was just a week away and the bastard realized how much time already had passed. When it was first weird and new for him to live in the royal parts of the mountain he was used it now, every day felt the same. A new day began with some soft touches between his lover and him, mostly in their bed sometimes during their daily bath. It was his favorite time of the day because they got up before the most did and all was fluffy and lovely. Kíli clearly had changed, now after they were official equals in a way it was easier for him and he asked Fìli more and more about his wishes. Sometimes they are even allowed to leave Erebor for a little though mostly Dwalin or another guard the king trusts is with them. The former servant even found some new likings on this life like reading. He never had thought that there were such amazing stories and the most of his free time alone he spent in the huge library of the king. And he had many of them. Kíli was still a prince and more and more Thorin took the young dwarf with to his meetings and talks with other lords or the normal folk. It was a time Fíli felt lonely and missed Bofur and his old friends. But he knew if he would secretly met them he also would risk their lives and this was nothing he would ever do. 

It was one of this days when he loitered through the giant bookshelves again, his big fingers stroking thoughtfully over the covers and he was not directly searching for a special book. But one found his attention. It looked old but this was not what let him frown. Fíli was in a part where the king kept old books of his own private library he did not want anymore (actually both libraries where called after the king but Thorin had his own next to his office with his favorite books). Normally it was not allowed to come here but the bastard had noticed too late how far he had already gone and also Oin who took normally care of it wasn't here today. Fíli was sure he had seen this book before so he took it carefully out. Actually, it was nothing special. The stories of Bombadil. His mother had read this for him when he was a dwarfling, during the cold winter months when the snow did not allow them to go to Dale or Erebor. He had loved it so much, his mother always had a great reading voice. His eyes traveled over the letters when he frowned. There where notes on the side, writing in a well known font. How was this possible? Fíli was sure that it was his mother's. He had read more than one of her letters, know this better than anyone else but why should the king has something like this? He hardly believed that the book was special especially after it was full of notes of a lass and worn-out. Fíli knew that his mother had sold it long ago when they needed money, for nearly nothing but after she could tell the story without it as well it never had hurt him. But this made him confused. Maybe he would ask Kíli about it. The blue eyes looked around for a second before the book disappeared into the bag and he hurried out of the hall.

The young prince returned late. He hated it to stay that long with Thorin and all the old boring dwarves and missed his lover. Fíli was his treasure and as much as his uncle fancied him to learn he preferred it to stay with the elder dwarf. He hummed happily when he opened the door and saw that his beloved was there, reading thoughtfully in a book and his pretty face hidden behind the blond hair decorated with the beads he had given him not long ago. Oh how beautiful would they look together on Durin's day one of the most important days of their folk. “Oh how much did I missed you. Uncle bored me so much, I wished I could take you with me” he purred against Fíli's neck. His lover closed the book and lay in on the table before he moved and pulled him on his lap. He liked it. Fíli was mostly soft and gentle to Kíli and it was nothing he had very often in his life. He never had met his father, his mother died early and Thorin was nobody for a hug. So he snuggled on his chest and placed a hand on his back. “I missed you too. My days are all boring without my light” oh yes Fìli said like always what the other longed to hear. “Who knows, maybe I can talk to uncle that he will let you come sometimes with me. When we promise him to listen he cannot say no.” Though he was not sure if his lover really wanted to join him or not. “Tell me about your day. I know you hadn't any lessons today you lucky dwarf.” The prince chuckled and sat down, his brown eyes watched curiously over his face. “I was in the library and well, ended up in the part I shouldn't be.” Kíli did not really share the love for books but he was glad that the other had found here something he enjoyed. He knew very well that the other missed many things. “It looks like you found then something good?” The former servant nodded and handed over him a book. “Did you maybe know from where your uncle has it?” something hopeful lay in Fíli's voice. The archer frowned and took it. “Not really, many books are presents, other he bought from travelers. Why do you ask?” “This book there belonged my mother, she sold it long ago but I am just surprised why a king would have something like that. Like you see it is not the best quality.” The prince had no answer for it but honestly he cared less. Kíli shrugged and handed it to his lover again: “I don't know. Maybe somebody tricked him or it was an accident it ended up there. I don't think it has a deeper meaning because then you wouldn't have found it in the open library.”

That was something true, he sighed but nodded. “Do you think then maybe I can keep it? I actually don't really have memories on my mother and when nobody will miss it anyway it would be nice.” Kíli smiled and placed another sweet kiss on his lips. “Of course. Why not? And if my uncle really ever will search for it, well it will simple be lost.”

Dáin couldn't know but his joke on the prince's birthday had moved something inside of the old king. Thorin was restless since then and his lover noticed that clearly. Many nights he did not come out of his office, poring over papers and books it was like he was searching for something. Bilbo did not know but after another lonely night in their bed the hobbit worried. “My love, I know you are always busy but I dislike it that you let me that often alone.” Thorin sighed and looked up, the blue eyes tired. “Forgive me my love but I cannot sleep even I want to.” The other shook his head and walked to him to give the king a short kiss. “Is it still the boy? I don't understand your problem. Many people have bastards. Would it be so bad when someone knows it?” The dwarf nodded: “You know my family has many enemies and when somebody founds out that I was in love with a servant, bed her and she was with child. It would mean the end of all my fathers have build with their hands. You know after Kíli is just my sisters child he would lose the throne. Other people have bastards but also own children. I tried it after her but the one I bed before I met you did not born me a child. So after all rules it would fall to my bastard. It sounds weird but I spent many nights to read everything about it I could find. I cannot risk that Bilbo. Nobody would accept a bastard on a throne and by Mahal I don't want to see him there.” The hobbit looked polite to him: “I don't understand you. You don't love the boy, you even told him to hurt anyone he loves when he tells them, see them again but still do you worry about it. He won't tell anyone, there is not even a needing to think so.” Thorin did not answer, maybe because he had not an answer to this question as well.


	12. Durin's Day: The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Durin's day changes everything and Fíli and Kili have to make a decision which will change their lives and future forever.
> 
> The last chapter of this story. I decided to write an open ending because I do have some ideas for a continuation. Thank you for everyone who has read it, for the Kudos and Comments (and there are so much more than I ever had waited for). It helped me so much and I hope to see some of you again.

Some people do say that the sickness of the mind is the worst of all. When the king was a kind uncle and gentle lover the greed for gold hand grown secretly with the years and with that the fears someone could try to take his throne, someone out of his family. His bastard son was not a part it and would never be, not when he could stop him.

Golden where the halls these days, the jewels in the chairs gave the walls the color of a rainbow and loud laughed the people on the great table of the king. Celebrating their father on Durins Day everyone was in a good mood and even the golden fiance of the young prince felt more relaxed in this still new area. Kíli smiled brightly to him, there was nothing the other enjoyed more than to be with his beloved, the one he had chosen to spend the rest of his days with. Now he was more and more willing to learn, to become a part of this all and wanted nothing more as to make the prince proud and happy. But something worried him, the eyes of the king lie more and more on him, cold and brutal. He was scared of that deep hate he could read into them but told himself that it was nothing. He played his role, everything was fine. Fìli sighed a little when he leaned back, the archer looking to him. “Are you already tired? It is not even midnight and we are dwarves. Take another sip of ale and let us drink like we should” his lover chuckled. “I do celebrate but usually our folk is more dancing as to sit in fine clothes somewhere on a table and eats more like we all need.” He gave him a soft kiss: “I love you.” Kíli returned the same: “You are my life. If you feel not well go to our room. I just promised uncle to speak a last time with Dáin but then I shall join you.” Fíli frowned, knowing that the most would dislike that: “Are you sure about it? I could wait.” But the prince already gave him a soft push. “Go I will be back before you even see it.” What a painful mistake.

The floors were dark what was not really normal even for an late hour. Fíli was not really sure what was going on when he stopped. Something was there, lurking in the shadows down to him. He knew this feeling from the past, when he and his mother had walked late at night through the villages of bad people, who did not follow anyone. But this was Erebor, the part of the royal halls. Nobody would do anything stupid here except somebody high had send them. But why? “Who is there?” his voice was calmly, he still master of his own emotions. Suddenly some strong arms wrapped around his own, strong and merciless. The bastard gave a dark growl but could hardly anything when someone pressed him on the ground. “there you belong to bastard! No servant belongs on the side of our prince” he snarled or at least one of them. The dwarf on the other side chuckled darkly. But then some familiar pair of boots stood before him and someone pulled on his hair painfully so that he had to look up. It was Dwalin, the guard of the king but in opposite to the others something sad was in his eyes. “I am sorry laddie, I won't do this but I have.” He grabbed him roughly on his collar and pulled him in a small dark room. He could hear the other dwarves outside, complaining that they weren't allowed to watch. Fíli lay on the ground, he breathed heavy: “What is this all about? The king sent you, didn't he?” The bastard couldn't but laughed. “I did all what he wanted but he still is annoyed from me.” “NO” the soldier shook his head. “It is not that, it was never about that. I cannot tell you but....he is wrong.” The blue eyes wide he looked up. “No matter what or who you are, you are an innocent child and I won't kill you.” Instead of cutting the knife deep into his heart he felt the cold blade on his golden hair which the other hold in his hand a second later. “The king did not want to see your whole body, just a proof” he whispered again before he handed over the beats Kíli had given him, the first pair, the one he liked the most. “Wait here five minutes, then go to Bofur. He already waits for you, you have to leave Erebor and never return here.” But Fìli jumped up, grabbed his wrist when Dwalin wanted to leave: “Kíli! I don't go without him!”

Kíli did not understand what was suddenly going on when Thorin did not allow him to follow Fíli: Though he should stay longer he was there long enough. Something was weird with his uncle today, he was nearly scared. “You will stay here by my side until our guests are leaving! No comments about it. Sit down!” It was Balin who saved him: “Thorin, my friend and king. Our prince is by far too young for all of this old people talks but I could accompany him to the other young ladies and lords who are in the other hall already?” He did not want to go go any other dwarves, he wanted to go to his one! The king looked cold before he sighed. “Alright but you will stay there until they all go to bed. Then bring him to his rooms.” Balin bowed and leaded the young dwarf out. Kíli was confused when he saw that they took a floor out of the part. “Where are we going? Balin I want to go to Fíli.” The old eyes lie on him: “I am leading you there laddie. Trust me. I will tell you.”

Fíli had change his clothes to simple, better than in the past but not much remembering anymore on the dwarf h was just an hour ago. The shorted hair was hidden in a long hood. He stood, nervously beside his old friend when he finally saw two shadows coming closer. Kíli cried and ran to him, yearning arms wrapped around each other, quiet sobs were exchanged and then the brown eyes looked over his beloved. “I am so sorry Fíli! I did not know about my uncles plans. I will go with you, I don't care about the throne. Just let me come with you.” He stroke softly over the place where once was the golden hair. “I know, we will go together to the Ered Luin. It's far but there we will be save.” The prince nodded and disappeared for a moment in the house of Bofur to change his clothes as well. Now both looked like handsome but poor dwarves. Baling hugged them, gave them some money and hurried away. The bastard looked to Bofur. “I will thank you forever my friend and never forget you, farewell.” “I wish you the best too laddie. You are great.” They smiled sadly but then they had to leave. 

Kíli snuggled close on Fíli's side when they walked through the shadow of the mountain, not looking back. Now a new life would start for both of them. “Do you really think we will be save in Ered Luin?” he asked him, looking down to his lover. Fíli nodded: “We will. Don't worry. I am used to work and we will build up there a new life or maybe travel a little longer? I will lay you the world down and you will see, we don't need anything from this place.” “No” the archer said, glad that he had some of his weapons and belongings in the bag Balin and packed for him. “I'm with you, that is all what matters.” It was indeed all what mattered but Fíli knew that this wasn't over, the mad king would not give up all that easily. Yes, the bastard even believed now he would kill his own nephew, but it was not important, he was fallen for a madness, a sickness. Fìli would protect his One with everything he had ad even pay the death for it. Because Kíli belonged to his side, and Fili to him no matter what.


End file.
